godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-08
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Lone Evil Eye = Great time to have another falling out in the team. On one side of the heli sat Sakuya and Kota, the latter not even bothering to hide his annoyance at the team mate who was sitting on the aircraft's far other corner and was properly ignoring us to his best ability. Once or twice the young gunner wanted to start up a conversation, even almost got to the point that he wanted to apologize from Soma, but they all were shot down one way or another. Throwing back the situation onto square one very promptly. "All right, big shot!" Kota then snapped, to be honest it was a first considering the nature of the young God Eater, but it was clear that even his patience had a boundary to be met. "Just what is your problem? If you don't seem to notice, with your exception everyone is sticking together like the team we should be acting like!" Pointing a finger at the other male, the gunner stomped his feet. "Answer me, damn it!" -Kota, enough.- Closing my eyes for a few seconds to think the events through. -Hibari, can you relay the data gathered on the Quadriga to my tablet? Initial point of notice, path, anything that might help us?- I saw that shortly after my request the needed info started up a download queue, filling fast. Without prompt after the quick transfer, the files opened up and I saw a simplified view of what the Operators had access to at their stations. -Appearing almost out of nowhere the Quadriga was first noticed less than 8 minutes ago on the western outskirt at the remnants of the city nearest to the Far Eastern Branch.- Explained Hibari and I followed it with my eyes as it was playing out on the tablet. -Shortly after the appearance, there was an Oracle Reaction emanating from the most eastern part of the city that might have been the reason the Quadriga was lured towards our base of operations.- She took a breath, apparently unsettled by something. "What kind of a reaction are we talking about?" Soma joined in on the conversation, but seemingly his interest lied entirely elsewhere. "Give as much detail as possible on the situation." -Well...- Sighed the Operator, sounding confused even as she continued. -We don't know, it was unlike anything ever recorded. Furthermore, it can't be possible.- "What gives?" Joined in Kota also, turning his attention from the anti-social team member to the important part of the briefing. "I mean, what's so special about an Oracle Reaction anyways? Doesn't it just say that an Aragami is nearby?" "That is true, however depending on the signal more detailed information can be discovered. Aragami presence, then size, followed by type, recently the Fallen status came here in addition." Sakuya took over the explanation and two of us turned towards the former Operator. "So, what is the problem Hibari? You sounded like there was something serious involved." -According to the readings that were recorded momentarily, the Oracle Reaction was massive.- Giving the answer to us was the Director himself, who must have arrived due to the urgency of the situation. -To give a very easy example, it overshadowed one that belongs to an Ouroboros easily.- "O-ouroboros?" Kota gulped nervously. "As in that Aragami, which is large as a mountain? The one that could gobble up the city in a mere hour and still be hungry?" Clearly now panicking, the gunner wasn't really thinking through anything that slipped his mouth. "How are we going to stop that?! It's impossible!" "Shut it Dead Weight!" In return Soma snapped at him, lost in his thoughts. "Define momentary." He said simply and waited for an answer, one that was bugging me also just like that. -It vanished a few seconds after we picked it up. Therefore we have very little data gathered and even then it might be incorrect.- Hibari took over the explanation and I was frowning, not liking where this goes. "We aren't called back to defend the Branch." Stated flatly the male blade wielder God Eater, rather annoyed at the realization. "You want us to look for the source." Scoffing at the unsaid request, he glared at me suddenly. "I would expect casualties, this will not be pretty." With that being said, he fell silent and glared in front of the heli. -Well.- Director Schicksal cleared his throat, regaining his composure. -As my son has clearly summarized, even in the case of catching up to the Quadriga, precious minutes and possibly lives will be lost. However, it is of an even higher importance to seek out the origin of this unexplained source of reaction.- Did he just write down casualties as a triviality?! -Who's going to stop the Quadriga then?- I've gritted my teeth in annoyance, feeling rather lucky that I wasn't able to release the growl that was silently building inside me along the irritation. -Those back at the base are not skilled enough to take on such a level of threat. Weren't the 1st Unit tasked with taking the priority cases?- "That's exactly it Sierra." Sakuya sighed and put her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but I was still angry. I've understood, what the situation demands and what it will result in if we go through with it. "The 2nd Unit is in charge of the defense of the Branch and the surrounding area. They might not have the most experience in dealing with such an enemy, but we have to have faith in them." She gave a weak laugh and forced a smile on her face. "Not like we have that much more either to be honest." -All teams on standby were mobilized and are preparing to take their stand and stop the Quadriga even as we speak.- Answered for our worries the Director, understanding our concern. -This includes those usually reserved for the Aegis Project, sacrifices might be unable to avoid, but that doesn't mean we want to lose anyone. However, finding out why and how did such a monstrous Aragami slip so close without detection and then the unknown Oracle Reaction is top priority. Sierra Declaine! You have your orders.- -Right, sir.- I bet my expression was sour, sour beyond belief. -We'll check the city out as per your request.- ---- We landed at the eastern part of the city, just on the outskirt and were heading inwards when a massive tremor shook the area. No... Way... I looked up in surprise and fumbled to take out my tablet. -Hibari! Check the location of the Quadriga.- A few seconds passed and then the equally surprised voice of the Operator came. -You're actually close to it, but... It should have left the area long ago.- "It's still around?" Soma asked, as another tremor run underneath us. "The Quadriga is fighting something." He concluded and we all looked at each other silently, all of us thinking the same thing. "What do the scans say?" -I've replayed the footage, not far from you the Quadriga stopped advancing and then turned around trying to circle around a spot. But eventually it returned to the first location and promptly stopped again.- Hibari told us what she saw and an uneasy feeling was building within not just me, but probably everyone else too. -However, there was no sign of the unusual Oracle activity, or at least none were detected ever since the first brief signal was caught.- "So, not only we have to worry about that super-powerful Aragami, but the now Quadriga too?" Kota winced and his voice sounded whiny. "We're better equipped to handle a Quadriga than those back at the base." Sakuya pointed out and I had to frown, something was fishy. "We might not run into the two of them at the same time if we are lucky." -Why did the Quad stick around?- I wondered and replayed the file that was recorded on my tablet. Just as Hibari explained, there was a certain point at which the massive Aragami started forward to, but then before reaching it wanted to circle around only to come back and try to go at it again. It's there isn't it? It's way too obvious not to notice it. -Oh fuck it.- "What's the matter, Cap'n?" Kota turned to me hearing me swear with the help of the tablet and I held it up to him. "So?" He looked at the screen for a minute then stopped and grabbed at it. "NO WAY!" He shouted staring at it once more. "Another one?" "Another what?" Soma grunted, coming closer and taking a look herself along with Sakuya. "More Large-type Aragami, just great." Grumbled the dark skinned God Eater before snapping. "What do we have to deal with now?" -What?- Hibari was lost momentarily, still being absorbed in trying to analyze the recorded data. -You're not going to like this.- She said finally as she noticed the second huge red dot on the map display. -It's a Borg Camlann.- "And is heading straight here also. Meaning there are a few options we can take." Soma summarized, looking grim. "What is your order... Leader?" He was emphasising on the last word, making it sound as mocking as possibly could. Get stuck in the Borgs throat, so we can take the Quad? -We split up.- I concluded and turned towards the two males. -Kota, you go with Soma and take the Quad. You two are more adequate to take it than we would be, meanwhile the Borg will be held up by me and Sakuya.- I saw that the young gunner wanted to protest, but with a glare I silenced him. -My lance and Sakuya's sniper are effectiveness is limited on both Aragami, but you two are the best candidates to take the Quad down fast and effectively. Once you are finished, come and help us take the Borg. We're going to need the help.- My explanation seemed to calm the boy, but he still looked dissatisfied. "Here." Sakuya handed something to Kota, who took the item. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a cartridge for the Gun form God Arcs. "That's a Recovery Laser, it's specially designed to increase the recipients strength for a limited time after being delivered." Informed him the medic as the boy eyed the cartridge curiously. "It might take a bit more of toll to use in your Assault-type God Arc, but the effectiveness is still present." "Isn't this the bullet you've got from the Research Department?" Flipping the item in his fingers, Kota looked at the medic. "We're not supposed to give these away to another and they are to be used with the correct equipment until further results, are we not?" "As a gunner, you should always have a Recovery bullet present. Better get one when you get back to the base, just in case." Soma growled at Sakuya after hearing the answer, but she chuckled. "It's not like he'll need the healing, but the boost will help you two take the Quadriga down faster, wouldn't it?" -Now that it's settled, let's move out!- I called for them and for a final time I've checked the area map displayed on the tablet, on top of them the two Aragami were clearly present. -As agreed you two will go for the Quadriga, while we will catch the Borg and lure it away. However be careful, if my hunch is correct the source of the massive Oracle Reaction should be near the Quadrigas location also.- I looked at Kota and for a moment I was uncertain if this would be the correct choice. -Kota, be careful. Soma can watch out for himself, but just like me... you lack experience.- "Aye aye, Cap'n!" He threw me a mock salute and grabbed his God Arc, throwing it over his shoulder. "You can count on me to keep Soma in line." "In your dreams Dead Weight." Growled the dark skinned God Eater back and glared at the two of us. "Get in my way and you'll end up worse that you would ever imagine." Threatened Soma the young gunner, starting to go towards the source of the repeating tremors. Kota quietly following him. "Are you sure to send the two of them off together?" Sakuya asked from me and I turned towards he, unsure a bit in my own decision. "I know that they started to fight over something so trivial, but Kota will get over past it fast enough. On top of that Soma will be just Soma after all, wouldn't he?" -I'm not doing this for Kota, but for Soma.- I've answered and gotten a surprised look in return. -There is something with Soma that I can't place anywhere. He's... I don't know for sure, but seems to have been carrying something heavy.- Heavier than me in fact, which is already something big. "So you're telling me that you do care for Soma?" Sakuya teased me and I rolled my eyes at that remark. "But, do you think this is the right choice? Lindow tried to get through him for six years..." Admitted the medic and I raised my eyebrow. Wow, talk about hard headed. -No wonder Lindow's death rattled Soma that much.- I've concluded and got an interested stare from Sakuya again. -After all, he seemed to albeit grudgingly, but respect him. I would even hazard, that his relationship with Lindow was even better than with his father.- "Well, that's true. However you're not going to get Soma admit that." She laughed lightly at this, drawing a slight smirk from me as well. "Ever." -Point taken.- I nodded and turned towards the western part of the city from where the roars of the Borg Camlann were being carried over to us. -Come on, let's hunt a pesky little arachnid.- ---- No... No... NO! NO!!! I stared ahead of me and screamed inwardly, in front of us was our intended target. And more. -Sakuya, get to a good sniping position and lure the Borg. There is something that I have to check with Hibari.- "Is there something wrong?" She asked and I simply pointed in the direction, she looked also, but not seeing anything. -On top of the building the Borg is just rounding. Left-most corner.- I've helped, then remembered something crucial. -Use the scope, you might need it to see.- Somehow I always forget my sight is better than average. Like way better than even a highly trained God Eaters. Feels like a cheat. "This will complicate things." Concluded the sniper also after seeing what I've spotted. In short, there was our old 'friend' the mutant Chi-You and a half dozen regular ones nested on top of the building. "It looks like they have the Borg Camlann in sight, but they aren't moving to attack it, I wonder why." -Hibari, is anything else on the area scan showing up beside the Borg and the Quad?- With a frown, I focused on the deviant Chi-You. Unlike the others, it's skin was slightly redder and there were numerous cracks all over its demonic skull. Then suddenly, it looked up and towards us. There was a moment where it looked like our gazes met, but it was over just as fast it came and nothing else happened. -The hell?- -What is it?- Asked the Operator as she ran a check on the area. -No sign of the massive Reaction, by the looks of it you've yet to engage the Borg Camlann and Soma with Kota is busy dealing with the Quadriga as agreed.- -There is a half dozen Chi-You nested on top of a building, all watching the Borg. Leading them is the unnaturally strong Chi-You that almost killed me, not to mention if freaking looked at me from over that distance. Right into my eyes!- I've explained, but then realized something. -Wait, you can't pick up the readings of the Chi-You? At all?- -No, the scan doesn't show anything else.- Realizing what I've just meant, Hibari sounded worried. -Should I order a retreat?- She asked and I've debated that option. "For now, it doesn't seem like the group of Chi-You will interfere, however I'm curious." Sakuya was frowning herself. "Both the Quadriga and the Borg Camlann just appeared on the radar, did they not? Their signals were unable to be tracked before that." Recounted the medic and I was really getting a bad vibe from all this. "From where exactly did their signals go live?" -The location from where the strange Oracle Reaction was registered.- Admitted Hibari and I face-palmed, this wasn't a freaking coincidence that two invading Aragami appeared in the area. -I'm contacting the Director and Major Amamiya right now.- -Soma, Kota!- I called for the two and got a gruff response from the older male. -Be extra careful, there seem to be other Aragami in the area, they don't show up on the radar. On the first sign of trouble retreat.- -Are you a moron?- Soma snorted in disdain. -Of course there are a number of Aragami around, it took you so long to notice?- -Something is blocking the signals of the radar, the only two Aragami that we can detect appeared from where the unnatural Oracle Reaction came. They might be linked to it, so I warn you that be careful!- -Got it Cap'n!- Kota claimed cheerfully, but moments later screamed in shock. -S.. S.. SOMA!!- I heard a large number of Aragami roars and screeching, mixed with the enraged howl of the Quadriga. -What the hell...- Even the darker skinned God Eater was baffled. -What the hell is going on?- "Sierra!" Sakuya shouted for me and I turned to her in fright as well, to see her point towards the distance. I was just in time to see the group of Chi-You drop down and assault the Borg Camlann ferociously. "They made a move." I saw in the distance that the only Chi-You that remained was the one on top of the building, from the movements of its demonic mouth I could conclude it was commanding the rest of the pack. "Just what is going on?" -Kota, is the Quadriga under attack by some Aragami?- I've asked, fearing for the worst. Because if it was, the two of them were probably mixed up in it. -Are you two okay?- -We're fine! We're fine!- He called back and that made me feel relieved. -Suddenly a bunch of Chi-You pounced the Quadriga, driving us back. However they don't seem to be after us, hopefully they stick to it.- "This isn't a coincidence, is it?" Sakuya asked and I frowned, not liking this at all. -Sierra! Come in!- Hibari sounded worried, very much so. -Come in 1st Unit!- -We're safe, what is the problem?- I've responded, but there was a knot in my stomach forming. -Systems online, it just came back and you have to get out of there!- Called the Operator a bit frantically, surprising us. -The surrounding area is teeming with Chi-You. There are flocking in by the hundreds, ganging up on anything and everything! But that's not all, in the center of the City the massive Oracle Reaction returned and it's even larger than before!!- Oh joy... ---- End of Chapter 2017,01,24 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic